


Submitting the Alpha

by RainbowAlpha



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Mpreg, Vampires, Were-Creatures, Werewolves, wattpad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 02:52:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10981836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowAlpha/pseuds/RainbowAlpha
Summary: Chapter 7 of my story 'Submitting the alpha' on watt pad to those who couldn't access it. Enjoy





	Submitting the Alpha

**Behold, fullmoon's here. :D**

**Read**

**Vote**

**Comment**

Skylar's POV

Fuck, full moon's tonight. Now that my m-mate is here, I don't know what will happened. ARGHHHHHH! This is so fucking frustrating. Then there was a knock on my door. "Come in," I said. My mom peeked from the door. "I can feel your distress from all the way to town." Mom stated. I rolled on the bed frustrated. "What'll happen now that Vlad's here? I know I was horny as shit every full moon," I mumbled. Yeah I was. Every fucking time. I was the only Alpha who has not been mated yet when I became alpha. My dad had been mated before he become alpha, so did my grandpa.

I felt my bed dipped as if someone sat on it. I lifted my head after I felt my mom stroking my head. "If you had hairs this would be lovely," my mom frowned. I laughed. She always makes weird jokes. I swapped her hand gently. I grabbed it and kissed it. "Do you remembered how it was when you first met dad?" I asked. Mom smiled fondly, reminiscing.

"He was the douchest and snobbiest werewolf I've ever met. One of the reasons was that he was the school's quarterback, handsome, future alpha and rich. He had all those cheerleader around him. And I was, well ya know I was the town's troublemaker. I went apeshit, all the fucking time. When I reached 18, I was nervous. I didn't want to be mated to anybody. I'd be made to submit. No fucking way am I submitting to any male. But then I found out. All hell breaks loose.

You dad was pretty much annoyed. I had piercing and tattoos everywhere. But one day, something happened. Instincts kicked in and I stepped infront of a pack of rouges when they tried to ambush your dad. Since then, he fell in love," mom stroked my face. I reminded her of him. Dad was strict I admit but he was loving. But the thing is, I'm a fucking guy! I don't need another guy in my life. I can look at my own junks if i want to. I don't need to see other's. I sighed again.

Then I saw mom's eyes almost bulged out. "What's that? OMG! He did it! He marked you!!" Mom closed her mouth with a hand in excitement. Yeah he did but it didn't make any difference. So I just left it alone. "D'you know what that crest is?" Mom asked. I shook my head confusingly. "Have you wondered why your wolf is fucking calm when you're around Vlad?" Mom asked again. "Coz that mark is for your wolf! To calm him down. To assure him, he don't need to mark vlad to know he's yours." Mom smiled. Whaaaatttttt. I made a 'huh' face. "He's a good guy," mom patted me and left me feeling confused.

I looked at the clock and shit it's 7.30 am! I have school! I quickly got up and changed. I don't need any showers. I smell perfectly nice. I sprinted out and grabbed my bike's keys and left. When times like this, nobody needs cars! They just lagged you down!

I arrived 15 minutes late. Oh well, home room just ended. Who cares about homeroom. I went straight to my lockers and grabbed stuffs for gym class. We're playing dodge ball. And Vlad's in the same class. Opportunity! I went to the locker room and changed. Vlad was there, waiting. He changed already. So did everyone else, and they were ready to walk out. Leaving me and Vlad alone.

"Sooo, full moon's tonight," Vlad smiled. I gulped. Did he knew something? "I read somewhere, I forgotten when, that an unmated alpha goes into heat every full moon." He stated, crossing his leg over the other. I tried to ignore him and went for my locker, grabbing my gym clothes. I felt a presence. I can feel his hard chest against my back. "Get off, Vlad," I growled.

He cupped one of my buttcheeks. I growled louder. Ain't nobody touching my ass. Especially a guy. I spun around and pushed him off. He stumbled a little but h leaned against one of the lockers opposite of me. "So who did you fucked before this? That alpha bitch?" He asked, in a more serious tone. "I don't have to answer you," I said dead-panned, while changing. I don't give a fuck anymore whether he's there or not. "Well, your previous full moon spending with her, that would be the last time you can have sex with her. As in after tonight, I'll be there for you. Till we are mated," he smiled.

I slammed my locker. I glared at him and walked towards him. "You don't get to say that. If I wanna spend my fucking full moon in the woods or room just wanking off, I don't care! As long as you're ain't touching me!" I poked his chest few times, showing him how serious I am. I can do shits I want.

As I was leaving, he grabbed my hand. I glared. His expressions softened. "Look, I'm sorry ok? I don't mean to force, but I can't see or let you smelled like her or anyone else. I'm afraid I might hurt people, especially you. I-I .. I wanna do this the right way. You're not like my previous lovers. You're my mate. And obviously a minor. How the fuck did I get a minor? But I still want to do this the right way. So give me a chance," Vlad pleaded. I looked at him amused.

He's pleading.

He want to do this mate shit the right way. I slowly nodded, when he began making his puppy eyes. Hey I'm the dog here, that puppy eyes shit shouldn't affect me! But it did. "Ok, fine. But.. Don't be forceful. I'm still the alpha. I still have my pride. Im the dominant one supposedly. And I don't need your help. I can manage my own. If you... Behave.. I'll consider," I said finally. After so long, my wolf finally showed an emotion. He was giddy. Fucking giddy. What the fuck wolf!

"Thank you. Have you ever tell yourself that maybe, just maybe, you are a dominant, towards your packs and others, but not your mate. Even your wolf knew that," Vlad said. "You're still a dominant," Vlad whispered in my ears. He hugged me. "But not with me." He chuckled. I pushed him away and walked out.

Yup, I'm falling. But soooo not submitting!

\--------------

Nobody's POV

Detention ended and Skylar had few hours till full moon. He's already feeling the heat. His eyes is clouding. He tried to get on his bike but he slipped, Finnick quickly grab him by the arm. Finnick waited for detention to end cause he knew this would happened. Skylar shoved him off. "I can help myself," he said. Whenever it was full moon, Skylar always get more Alpha-er.

Finnick help his hands up in defeat. "You can't, because you had detention, you're too close to full moon. You won't be home in time. You'll be humping the road before you know it. Or worse, grab anyone you see and rape them. I know cause I've seen you raped a guy. Poor guy had to have his memories wiped off. He was broken alright," Sean came out of no where. "Fuck you guys. You don't have to worry," I pushed myself to stay steady and climbed my bike.

Before I could grab the handle I was already falling backwards. I knew I was going to hit the ground but it didn't came. Instead, I felt an arm around my torso and the other under my knees. I felt that familiar hard chest against my face. I looked up. "Put me down, Vlad," I struggled. Somehow, my wolf calmed down. He was less in heat. I tried to push him away, but he was strong.

"I'll take you home. Finnick, lead the way," Vlad said. Apparently, since Vlad was in all of our classes, he had been getting along quite well with my friends. Jennifer got head over heel for him. Sean and James were pretty cool with him because he was smart and did most of group works.

"You don't have to, fucker," I pushed Vlad's chin up. He broke free and glared at me. "I don't need you humping the road or anybody. I'm here," Vlad said, assuringly. Then a wave of pleasure went through and I arched my back, moaning. Everyone stared at me. "Ok, we're off. Move," Vlad went to his sweet nice porche. He put me on the passenger's seat and quickly went to his. He buckled me up and then his. Infront I saw Sean on my bike.

He gestured his finger to follow him. Vlad started up the car and tailed Sean and Finnick. I was slowly drifting off. Before I knew, I was already blanked out and closing my eyes.

\---------

Vlad's POV

When we arrived, everyone stared. Some bared their fangs when they saw their sleeping alpha, thinking I might did something to him. Er, what about no. I won't even hurt him. Then, a gorgeous women with her arms tattooed all over walked towards me. "The heat started already. Mikayla's here," the female wolf said before she put a hand on her mouth.

I growled deep, eyes glowing red. "Get her the fuck out of Skylar's bedroom. NOW!" I roared in my demonic voice. Sean, as if he could read my mind, quickly showed me the way to another room. I don't need to smell her in his room.

I layed him on the bed. Suddenly his eyes shot opened. He grabbed the front if my shirt, writhing. "V-Vlad, help?" The alpha moaned and arched his back towards my body. "Alright, cue for me to leave. " Sean said and left. I went on top of Skylar. Patting his chest. He tightened his grip over my collar and pulled me towards him. Then he planted a kiss on my lips. Not just a normal one. A horny one. I'm beginning to like full moon.

He have at least an hour before full moon. Then someone knock on the door. It was the principal, or beta of the pack. "I'll be taking the others to shift for full moon. Be careful. He'll shift too. But partly," the beta said and left.

How the fuck do you shift partly. Skylar was still writhing in pain and pleasure at the same time. Skylar's canines elongated. Damn was this alpha sexy. He's here, willing to do anything for his heat. But no. I can't use his heat. He'll hate me forever. I stroked his head gently. Then suddenly, he screamed. It was piercing. Hairs beginning to grow from his arms to beards.

Then he grabbed me and started to feel me up. He pushed me on the bed and straddled me. I was really getting into it. He was good. Really good. I snaked my hands up into his shirt and felt him up. I went for the nipples and gave them a pinch. He moaned into my mouth. That totally made my manhood jumped in excitement.

I fondled his nipples because it looked like he's sensitive there. So what? I like teasing. His hands tangled up in my hair. Damn this is sexy. My hands went for his pants. I slid a hand into his pants. Oh his bottom is sooo smooth. I can't wait to see it. I grabbed his cheek. Sliding up and down his ass. He looked like he's enjoying. He have the sexiest moan ever. His canines grazed my bottom lips. I opened my mouth and let him explore my mouth with his tongue.

My free hand unbutton his jeans and pulled the zippers down. I slid his jeans down, exposing his tight black boxers and obviously his hard dick. I teasingly ran my index finger up and down his shaft. He moaned frustrated. I cupped his balls and played with it. I moved my lips from his mouth to his neck, biting in my scent, and licked his neck to his chin. "Vlad," he moaned out.

Shoot, that almost made me came. Then I moved to his chest, nipple, his beautiful abs and lastly, his pubes. It was trimmed neatly. I tugged down his boxers, exposing his dick and butt. I looked at his butt. Both of my hands were already on his ass, admiring them. He's been working out a lot I see. He scratched my back as my fingers went along the crack of his ass.

Now this have to wait. "Vlad, haa.. Ah! Just.. T-touch me, dammit! Just fucking! Help me! I don't like t-this at all!" Skylar scratched my back. "I won't be fucking you, because that'll be against your will, but I can do this," I shoved him off my laps and pushed him down on the mattress. I went to position myself between his legs. Slowly I began stroking his shaft. Pumping up and down. I've never done the things that I'm about to do to anybody, and I don't intend to do it to anybody else.

I went down and licked the head. He bucked his hips. Then I put his dick into my mouth, going up and down. He moaned the loudest when I put both if his balls into my mouth. "I'm almost coming! Shit!" Skylar moaned louder as I began faster with my mouth. He grabbed my head and began shoving his dick into my mouth faster and faster till he said," AH! IM COMING!" And he did. HE. CAME. INTO. MY. FUCKING. MOUTH.

I gulped down. Hmm, doesn't taste that bad. But he's going to owe me big time. I went on my knees. He was panting hard. His chest went up and down trying to stabilize his breathing. Then it got softer, and softer. And I knew, he was sleeping.

I went out of the room and searched for anybody. Then I saw the women. I called for her. "Finish doing him?" she lifted her brows. "Haa! No way. It's not the time yet. I just gave him some service here and there. So where is his room. He'd probably appreciate if he woke up in his room," i said.

She smiled and went into a room at the end of the hallway. I went back to the room where I left Skylar and lifted him up, bridal style to his room. Cleaned him up and I took of my shirts and shoes. I climbed into his bed and he instantly snuggled against me. I smiled. Ahh what a bliss.

Now that was long. Phew. Hope you guys like it!


End file.
